Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Gotham City Breakout
| runtime = 78 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Gotham City Breakout is a direct-to-video animated superhero action comedy film based on the Lego and DC Comics brands, which was released on June 21, 2016 in Digital HD and on July 12, 2016 on Blu-ray and DVD.CLIP: "LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes - Justice League: Gotham City Breakout" Coming July 12, 2016 - ToonZone News It is the sixth Lego DC Comics film following Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite, Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered, Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League, Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom and Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash. Some actors from various DC properties reprise their respective roles, including Nolan North as Superman and Troy Baker as Batman.EXCLUSIVE: WB Reveals Next LEGO DC Comics Movie with Announcement Trailer Plot Batman gives the viewer a brief reminiscence of his early days as a crime fighter, his time with Robin, how he became Nightwing and how a new Robin came to be. In the present day, Batman and Robin begin chasing after Penguin and Harley Quinn and succeed in entrapping Penguin in a magnetic cage. After Harley and Poison Ivy are defeated, Batman leaves Robin with the defeated criminals and chases after a criminal who resembles a ninja. After cornering the criminal in an alleyway, Batman is able to deduce that the criminal is Nightwing who used the ninja costume to try and lure Batman into a surprise birthday party which disappoints Nightwing along with the other attendees of Batman's party (consisting of Robin, Batgirl, Justice League members Superman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg, and Teen Titans members Beast Boy and Starfire). Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing reveal that as a present for Batman, they decided to take him on vacation. Superman is willing to serve as a temporary replacement of Batman, believing the criminals of Gotham would not be hard to defeat due to many of them lacking superpowers. The Justice League and Teen Titans are able to convince Batman to accept the vacation and Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl leave to their holiday plans. Robin stays behind to show Superman the ropes and give him advice on Gotham's villains. Meanwhile, at Arkham Asylum, Joker uses a spoon (which he drew a face on and calls "Spoony") to dig himself out of his cell. Elsewhere, Batman easily figures out Nightwing and Batgirl's vacation plans for him, to take him down Memory Lane by having him visit the dojo of his former martial arts sensei Madame Mantis. After a brief reunion battle with his former sensei, Batman discovers it was actually a disguised minion of Deathstroke. Batman, Batgirl, and Nightwing then find Deathstroke and follow him into a cave. Meanwhile, in Gotham City, Superman finds out about Joker's escape and ignores Robin's warning about him. Unfortunately, this allows Joker to trick Superman into freeing Harley Quinn, Penguin, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow from Arkham. Superman calls Cyborg in hopes of gaining assistance to stop the escaped villains. Back at the vacation site, Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl end up falling down a waterfall in the cave. During their time falling, Batman explains his past with Deathstroke where Madame Mantis favored a young Bruce Wayne over him. Deathstroke ultimately dropped out due to the fact that Mantis believed Deathstroke was not ready to learn "The Forbidden Move." At the bottom of the waterfall, Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl uncover an underground kingdom of Trogowogs (a hidden underground race of short, green humanoids which Madame Mantis did not introduce to humanity to avoid corruption). The primitive (yet optimistic, prim and proper) residents immediately attack Batman and co. and Batman ultimately surrenders to Deathstroke when the latter threatens to kill Nightwing and Batgirl. They are then introduced to the Trogowog leader who turns out to be Bane, who gained his position with the use of a pink crystal known as the Psyche Stone. Using the Psyche Stone, Bane was able to give the Trogowogs his fury and Deathstroke's fighting skills. All he needs to make them unstoppable is the knowledge of the "Forbidden Move" from Batman's mind since Madame Mantis has too strong of a will. Back in Gotham City, Superman and Cyborg are easily defeated by Poison Ivy. Superman reluctantly summons Wonder Woman, but Poison Ivy is able to coat all three of them in her pheromones to stun them. By the time the effect wears of, they have been taken to Joker's funhouse where all the escaped villains are present and Scarecrow is able to douse the Justice Leaguers with fear gas, making them cowardly enough for the villains to torment them long enough to put them in molten Kryptonite and more pheromones to boil them into soup. Robin notices this and goes to save the Justice League. Back in the Trogowog kingdom, Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl are held in the dungeon, stripped of their utility belts and imprisoned with Madame Mantis and the Trogowogs' cowardly prince Grungle (the only Trogowog not to fall victim of the Psyche Stone). Prince Grungle reveals that the Trogowogs were once a peaceful and friendly race until Bane found out about their kingdom and used the Psyche Stone to teach them hatred and violence. In addition, he killed Grungle's father and locked away Grungle. Luckily for the prisoners, Batman stashed away a brick separator and uses it to break them free. Unfortunately, they are recaptured after Bane threatens to kill them and Batman reluctantly succumbs to the Psyche Stone's power (while repeatedly saying "Dance") and reveals how to use the "Forbidden Move," which involves harnessing one's own chi to create a projectile of destructive power. Back in Gotham City, Robin is able to save the captive Justice League members and they shake off the pheromones. Robin and the Justice League then leave the amusement park, causing the villains to believe that Gotham City is now defenseless and theirs for the taking. Superman apologizes for ignoring Robin's warnings and Robin teaches the Justice League the skills they need to defeat the villains. In the Trogowog kingdom, the Trogowogs are fed with the knowledge of the "Forbidden Move," and Grungle is held hostage by Bane. When Deathstroke attempts to use the move to kill Batman, he immediately stops himself, believing that using it would be too easy. At that moment, Deathstroke regains his honor, helps Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl to escape and allies with his former classmates against the Trogowog army. As the Trogowogs are ready to kill Batman and Deathstroke, Batman utters "Batusi", causing the Trogowogs to dance uncontrollably. It turns out while Batman was under the power of the Psyche Stone, he applied a mental command in addition to the "Forbidden Move." At the same time, Nightwing and Batgirl arrive to free Prince Grungle, but are pinned down by Bane's use of a monolith. This gives Prince Grungle the courage to fight back against Bane and his small size allows him to avoid all attacks from Bane's Venom-augmented physique. Freeing themselves from the monolith, Nightwing and Batgirl use the Psyche Stone to reveal Prince Grungle's battle with Bane to the other Trogowogs. Prince Grungle is able to defeat Bane by breaking the tubes of his Venom injector, reducing Bane to his normal form. In Gotham City, Scarecrow, Penguin, and Poison Ivy are defeated by Robin and the Justice League and are put back in Arkham Asylum. Joker and Harley Quinn have managed to tie Commissioner James Gordon to the Bat-Signal until the Justice League arrive, free Commissioner Gordon, and send Joker and Harley back to Arkham as well as confiscate "Spoony" so that Joker can't dig his way out again. Joker ends up having to eat the asylum food with his hands. In the Trogowog kingdom, Bane is locked in the dungeon, Prince Grungle is made the new king, and Deathstroke bids farewell to Batman (although he states that the team-up didn't mean they were friends). Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl use the Psyche Stone to erase the Forbidden Move from the Trogowogs memories and restore them to their normal, peaceful and friendly selves. They then leave back to Gotham and say their goodbyes. Back in the Batcave, The Justice League and Teen Titans discuss not to mention any of the events that happened while Batman was gone. When Batman, Batgirl and Nightwing do return, Superman confesses. To his surprise, Batman actually congratulates him, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Robin for putting them back in Arkham. The Justice League and Teen Titans then continue their party. Cast * Troy Baker as Batman * Eric Bauza as Bane, Commissioner Gordon * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * John DiMaggio as Deathstroke and Scarecrow * Will Friedle as Nightwing / Dick Grayson * Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman * Amy Hill as Madame Mantis * Sarah Hyland as Batgirl * Vanessa Marshall as Poison Ivy * Scott Menville as Robin / Damian Wayne * Nolan North as Superman * Tom Kenny as Penguin * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Jason Spisak as Joker, Grungle * Tara Strong as Harley Quinn * Hynden Walch as Starfire * In the end credits, the acknowledgement for the Batman should appear as "Batman created by Bob Kane with Bill Finger" as stated in the September 2015 DC Entertainment announcement. References External links * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5612702/ Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout] at the Internet Movie Database * Category:2016 direct-to-video films Category:2016 animated films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Joker films Category:Animated Justice League films Category:Animated Superman films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Direct-to-video animated films based on DC Comics Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Animated films based on video games Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Gotham City Breakout Category:2016 films Category:Teen Titans in other media Category:Animated superhero films Category:Harley Quinn films